THE GAMBLER
Romanized Title THE GAMBLER Japanese Title THE GAMBLER English Title THE GAMBLER Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1992 Translated by Kazuo for B'z On-line Music Site by Keen Romaji Boku wa GAMBLER uruwashi no GAMBLER Habere habere utsukushii mono yo Shinjiru mono ni tamashii wo oshige mo naku tsugikonda Guzutteru hima ga aru nara shouri no bishuu ni yoimashou Jigoujitoku no kaidou wo 300km/h (jisoku sanbyaku kiro) hashirinukeruze OH! Nani wo kakeru? Ichi ka bachi ka EVERYDAY Hikkuri kaesou DICE furou nagare wo kaete yarou Boku wa GYPSY eien no GYPSY nainenkikan no CYCLE wa mijikai Minami no shima de koi ni ochite yasei no oukoku de inemuri suru yo Chizu wo katate ni urouro uwamezukai de mou yoroyoro Ikasama haisha nya kuchi wo hirakuna boku wa itsumademo kono machi ni wa inai OH! Nani wo kakeru? Ichi ka bachi ka EVERYDAY Hikkuri kaesou DICE furou nagare wo kaete yarou And we say, OOH! Norikonde miyou yume dake nigirishime Ikisaki nai kigen mo nai ougon no ressha ni GO FOR IT, BABY! WE SAY OOOH! Toikake wo shiranu hitotachi ga ninmari mata uwasa suru Douse moukebanashi nara motto kaseide chikyuu wo kaimodose OH! Nani wo kakeru? Ichi ka bachi ka EVERYDAY Hikkuri kaesou DICE furou nagare wo kaete yarou And we say, OOH! Norikonde miyou yume dake nigirishime Ikisaki nai kigen mo nai ougon no ressha ni Ashita wa dono me ga deruka dare ni mo wakari wa shinai ALL OR NOTHING… Japanese 僕はギャンブラー 麗しのギャンブラー 侍れ侍れ美しいものよ 信じる者に魂を惜しげもなくつぎこんだ くずってる暇があるなら 勝利の美酒に酔いましょう 自業自得の街道を 300㎞/h 走り抜けるぜ OH! 何を賭ける? イチかバチかエブリデイ ひっくりかえそう ダイスふろう 流れを変えてやろう 僕はジプシー 永遠のジプシー 内燃機関のサイクルは短い 南の島で恋に落ちて 野性の王国で居眠りするよ 地図を片手にウロウロ 上目づかいでもうヨロヨロ いかさま歯医者にゃ口を開くな 僕はいつまでもこの街にはいない OH! 何を賭ける? イチかバチかエブリディ ひっくりかえそう ダイスふろう 流れを変えてやろう and we say,OOH! 乗り込んでみよう 夢だけ握り締め 行き先ない 期限もない 黄金の列車に GO FOR IT,BABY! AND WE SAY OOOH!! 問いかけを知らぬ人たちが にんまりまた噂する どうせ儲け話なら もっと稼いで地球を買い戻せ OH! 何を賭ける? イチかバチかエブリディ ひっくりかえそう ダイスふろう 流れを変えてやろう and we say,OOH! 乗り込んでみよう 夢だけ握り締め 行き先ない 期限もない 黄金の列車に 明日はどのメがでるか だれにもわかりはしない ALL OR NOTHING… English I'm a gambler a beautiful gambler Attend to me attend to me things of beauty Without a second thought I invested my soul in the people I believed in If you've got the time to sit around fretting then let's get drunk on the sweet wine of victory And speed through this path that you brought on yourself at 300km/h OH! What's your bet? Putting it all on the line everyday Let's turn the tables, let's throw the dice and change the flow of things I'm a gypsy, an eternal gypsy The cycles of my internal combustion engine are quick and short I fell in love on a tropical island and now I'm here dozing in the kingdom of passion With a map in one hand I wander, wander, wander My eyes always upturned I totter and totter Don't open your mouth for a quack dentist I won't be here in this town forever OH! What's your bet? Putting it all on the line everyday Let's turn the tables, let's throw the dice and change the flow of things And we say OOOH! Holding on to nothing but your dreams Get on board the golden train with no destination or limits GO FOR IT BABY! WE SAY OOOH! The people who never ask themselves this question grin as they gossip again If it's just another profit-making scheme, making more money and buying back the Earth OH! What's your bet? Putting it all on the line everyday Let's turn the tables, let's throw the dice and change the flow of things And we say OOOH! Holding on to nothing but your dreams Get on board the golden train with no destination or limits No one knows which face of the dice it'll be tomorrow ALL OR NOTHING…